


Always There

by Firedreams28



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedreams28/pseuds/Firedreams28
Summary: You were always there"Ignore them""Trust Me""I'm Not Leaving"BANG!
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki & Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 1





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll add this to the series Brother's Bond
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5 or Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE

You were there no matter what

You never listened to what the others said

"Ignore them", you said and I did

You were always there to help

You stayed because you loved me

You were there despite our arguments 

"Trust me", you said and I did

You were always there even when I pushed

"I'm not leaving", you said to me

I was there and I saw

I saw the anger and the fear even when others didn't

I never saw you move but I heard the sound

I saw the blood and I saw you fall

You were always there no matter what

**BANG!**

"Don't leave", I whispered kneeling next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Two brothers. You decide who's POV it is and if the other character died or not


End file.
